


Lazy Morning

by Leviice458



Series: Gift fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Spending the morning in bed before having to work is Tony’s favorite time of the day.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> A cute fic for @lavenderlotion  
> (unedited, sorry for any mistakes)

Tony held Peter close against him, laying in bed together surrounded by the comfortable bedding as the sun shined through the window. The soft glow making Peter’s hair and skin look ethereal, he leaned in kissing his boy’s head as Peter snuggled into him. His light yawn making Tony’s heart flutter.

 

“You asleep baby boy,” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear. His boy shuddering next to him as his honey eyes fluttered open.

 

“Mhmm,” Peter let out another yawn as he gave Tony a chaste kiss and wrapped his arm around Tony bringing them closer together.

 

Tony laughed softly at Peter’s antics as he looked down at the love of his life in the early morning sunlight. They’d have to go work in the lab in about two hours and make breakfast in case they forgot to eat lunch like they usually do.

 

“Alright my itsy bitsy spider we can sleep for 20 more minutes but then we have to get up okay,” Tony whispered as he slumped into Peter’s embrace.

 

Peter just sighed in agreement as he cuddled Tony and went back to sleep, happy that he and his boyfriend could spend a little more time in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
